Entreabrindo
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Edward queria dar um presente a sua namorada. Mas para que isso funcionasse ela precisava se entreabrir para ele, já que o presente envolvia o seu rosto... entre as coxas dela. UA.


**N/A: Quando escrevi **_**Oral**_**, muitos comentários giraram em torno de uma continuação onde fosse o Edward a fazer sexo oral na Bella, e não ao contrário. No momento a inspiração para escrever determinada história não surgiu, mas agora ela chegou e eu não a desperdicei. Você sempre pode ler essa história como uma continuação ou não da outra. De qualquer forma, divirta-se!**

**PS: Sinto muito pelo Edward ser um menino de boca suja.**

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem. Mas às vezes eu finjo que sim. SM tem tudo. :')

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Censura:** M — 16.

* * *

**ENTREABRINDO.  
Por: **Fernanda Belarmino.  
**História de Capítulo Único.**

**—**

Eu franzi o cenho para Bella. Minha garota estava balançando os quadris enquanto dançava uma música da P!nk. Eu não gostava da cantora. Sempre achei que ela era como uma Taylor Swift mais rebelde e menos menininha. No entanto, as músicas das duas tinham a mesma conotação: sempre falavam de amor. Geralmente uma abordava tudo de uma maneira mais divertida enquanto a outra de uma maneira mais chorosa. Eu estava feliz que Bella preferisse a divertida.

Ela estava segurando a capa do CD _The Truth About Love_ em suas mãos. O disco estava dentro do meu rádio, tocando. Bella era uma das únicas pessoas que eu conhecia que ainda preferia um CD a simplesmente baixar a música do iTunes. Ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu para mim enquanto uma música nova começou.

— _In our haste, our need, our thirst, we lost our sight. But I was inspired tracing the lines in your face to the poetry the first time I heard your name; when I trip from your lips my heart was like a kick drum_ — ela cantou. Seus quadris se mexeram novamente e seu olhar ficou um pouco malicioso. Quando eu sorri para ela, Bella desviou os olhos e um rosa suave tingiu as sias bochechas.

Me segurei para não rolar meus olhos. Ela era impossível.

Ela continuou balançando os seus quadris maravilhosos enquanto eu apenas a observava. Isso durou até que eu não consegui mais resistir e a puxei, envolvendo um de meus braços em sua cintura. Bella deu um gritinho e caiu em cima de mim. Assim que consegui recuperar o fôlego, subi em cima dela, deixando suas costas coladas no colchão e prendendo suas pernas com os meus joelhos e seus braços com minhas mãos.

— Edward — ela grunhiu. Eu dei um sorriso travesso para ela, mordendo seu pescoço. Bella grunhiu mais alto.

Minha menina estava irresistível hoje, vestida com uma calça xadrez vermelha e larga, que ficava pendendo em seus quadris. A blusa branca com mangas azuis que ela usava estava colada em seu corpo. As mangas compridas estavam arregaçadas até seus cotovelos e havia uma adorável lasca de seu estômago de fora. Às vezes, quando a calça caía demais, eu conseguia ver uma pequena parte de sua calcinha. Ela era preta. Bella sabia que eu adorava quando ela vestia calcinhas pretas.

Eu arranquei o CD de sua mão e o joguei em cima do meu criado mudo. Bella me olhou feio.

— Ele é novo — ela disse. — Não o quebre, porra.

Um arrepio de antecipação subiu pela minha coluna. Eu adorava a minha menina raivosa com uma boca suja.

— Eu não vou quebrá-lo — prometi. Vagarosamente eu me abaixei e beijei o lado de seus lábios. Pude senti-la estremecendo embaixo de mim. — Eu senti a sua falta — disse suavemente, sem ainda deixar de beijá-la.

— Foram as malditas provas finais — Bella suspirou, mais concentrada no que minha boca estava fazendo em sua pele do que em nossa conversa. — Você sabe que eu não consigo estudar muito bem com você por perto. E eu preciso me esforçar. Não é qualquer um que consegue uma vaga na Julliard com média C.

Sim, eu havia conseguido uma vaga fodida na universidade. Sim, minhas médias eram C. Ao que parece, eles confiavam muito no meu talento como pianista. Bella também poderia entrar pra universidade pelo seu talento. Eu ainda me lembrava do último boquete que ela tinha feito em mim. Senti um puxão na minha virilha e estremeci. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era agradecer por certas habilidades da minha namorada serem completamente desconhecidas aos outros caras. Eu não lidaria muito bem com concorrência.

Apesar de sermos completamente íntimos, nós ainda não havíamos feito sexo. Sim, Bella já havia feito um boquete em mim. E era comum para nós dois tomarmos banho juntos. Mas eu ainda não havia feito o maldito _home run_. Ela dizia que não havia pressa. Nós não estávamos ansiosos para perder nossa virgindade. Bem, ela podia falar apenas por si mesma. Eu era um cara com 19 anos e estava sim. Não aguentava mais ouvir meu primo, Eleazer, falando sobre como ele e sua namorada se divertiam na cama. Eu queria isso com a minha garota também. No entanto, eu estava disposto a esperar quantos fodidos dias ela quisesse. O corpo era dela e eu jamais a pressionaria. Nem que o meu pau caísse.

Falando nele... Eu tive de fechar meus olhos quando meu quadril roçou contra o de Bella. Apesar de nunca termos chegado aos finalmente, sexo à seco era uma das nossas especialidades. No entanto... hoje eu havia decidido que nós não terminaríamos cada um em sua respectiva calça.

Lambi meus lábios e desviei meus beijos em direção à boca de Bella. Sua língua úmida e quente invadiu minha boca enquanto suas mãos se perdiam entre os meus cabelos. Com o tempo, descobri que Bella realmente gostava de brincar com o meu cabelo enquanto a gente ficava se beijando. Seus quadris selvagens se mexeram mais uma vez contra os meus e eu gemi. Ela estava desviando o meu foco do plano.

Motivado ao ver que o decote V de sua blusa deixava suas clavículas de fora, parei de beijar sua boca e desci até uma delas. Minha língua girou ali e meus dentes mordiscaram a pele suave. Bella grunhiu, dessa vez de prazer.

Eu era enlouquecido por seus ruídos.

Fui descendo e a puxei junto comigo. Só parei quando eu estava ajoelhado no chão e suas pernas estavam pendidas para fora da cama, seus joelhos dobrados. Bella me olhou desconfiada. Minhas mãos foram rapidamente para o elástico de sua calça. Eu desamarrei o laço dali e quando comecei a puxar a peça para baixo os olhos de Bella ascenderam em compreensão e ela segurou as minhas mãos.

— Edward. — Seu tom era de aviso.

— Bella — eu brinquei.

Ela me ignorou.

— Você não vai fazer isso.

— Por que não? — eu a desafiei.

Suas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas e eu tinha a sensação que ela iria esconder seu rosto a qualquer momento.

— Porque isso é vergonhoso — ela cochichou rapidamente, movendo seus olhos de um lado para o outro. Bella não olhava diretamente para mim, talvez envergonhada demais para isso.

Eu arrastei uma de minhas mãos para dentro da perna de sua calça. Ela fechou os olhos e arfou quando meus dedos a tocaram por cima da calcinha.

— Você pode fazer um boquete em mim, mas eu não posso fazer sexo oral em você? — Franzi o cenho. — Isso me parece injusto.

— É difere-e-ennnte — ela gemeu, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Dessa vez fui mais rápido que ela e puxei suas calças para baixo. Tudo o que eu precisava era deixá-la confortável o suficiente para isso. Bella _queria_. Tudo o que a estava impedindo era vergonha. Minha namorada se envergonhava ao receber um sexo oral, mas nem hesitava ao abaixar minhas calças e me fazer um boquete. Ela parecia ser o sonho de todo cara, além de um pouco fora do cabo.

Eu afastei suas coxas e mordisquei o interior de uma delas, fazendo em seguida um rastro de beijos molhados até a sua calcinha. As mãos de Bella haviam voltado ao meu cabelo. Agora ela não pedia mais para eu parar. Corri meu nariz contra a sua virilha e ela estremeceu. Quando afastei sua calcinha um pouco para o lado e inseri meu dedo nela, massageando aquele ponto que fazia Bella grunhir, Bella ofegou. E depois, apenas alguns segundos depois... lá estava ele. O grunhido foi um pouco mais envergonhado que o normal, mas alto o suficiente para saber que eu estava fazendo as coisas certas por enquanto.

Apoiei meus cotovelos em cima do colchão e puxei a calcinha de Bella para fora de suas pernas.

Então eu afundei meu rosto entre suas coxas.

Ela estava quente. E molhada. Eu vagarosamente a contorcei com minha língua e Bella gemeu. Seus dedos se contorceram em meus cabelos e doeu. Não demonstrei. No entanto, se tudo corressem bem, eu possivelmente estaria careca. Mordi um lábio dela gentilmente. Minha língua tomou o seu caminho novamente. Enquanto ela se mexia, fazendo Bella gemer, meu nariz roçava contra o seu clitóris. Eu podia apostar que isso tornava tudo melhor. Logo Bella estaria me chamando de Mestre do Sexo Oral. Conti um sorriso.

— Mais... mais forte — ela ofegou, enfiando seus dedos mais fundo entre as mechas do meu cabelo. Ao que parece não era só quando estávamos nos beijando que Bella gostava de brincar com o meu cabelo. — Mais rá-ápido.

O desejo dela era uma ordem.

Voltei a mordiscá-la e sugar sua pele. Minha língua estava inquieta. Espiei por cima de suas coxas e vi sua expressão; boca aberta e olhos fechados. Ela estava com as costas arqueadas e seus quadris estavam se movendo contra o meu rosto. Minha língua foi um pouco mais fundo... e isso pareceu levá-la ao limite.

— Edward! — Bella gritou. E gozou contra a minha boca. Eu puxei seus quadris para mais perto de mim enquanto ela me puxava pelos cabelos para mais perto deles.

Em seguida seus dedos amoleceram e suas costas voltaram ficar coladas no colchão. Eu mexi minha língua mais uma vez, só para ver se ela havia terminado mesmo, e, quando Bella nem ousou se mexer, a retirei. Eu dei dois beijos carinhosos, um em cada topo das suas coxas, e me deitei ao seu lado no colchão.

Ela abriu os seus olhos como um bebê preguiçoso e me encarou.

— Eu te amo — Bella sussurrou para mim.

— Eu também — disse.

Ela estendeu a mão e limpou a umidade de meu nariz e minha boca, e pela primeira vez eu ri, um pouco envergonhado, ao pensar o que era aquilo. E ao pensar onde eu estive. Bella se aproximou um pouco de mim e me beijou nos lábios. Eu não sabia se as meninas gostavam muito de serem beijadas depois _daquilo_, mas como Bella tomou a iniciativa eu correspondi. Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, o beijo dela foi doce, deixando meu corpo insatisfeito e apenas querendo mais.

No entanto, minha garota estava com o espírito dorminhoco a dominando, e parecia não querer move-se um centímetro.

Eu suspirei e, quando Bella afastou sua boca da minha, eu a beijei na testa. Sua pele tinha um vislumbre de suor, e isso me deixou um pouco orgulhoso.

— Eu vou tomar banho — sussurrei para ela. Bella nem abriu os olhos. — Você pode dormir aqui se quiser.

Minha mãe estava viajando com o meu pai. E Alice provavelmente estava atrás de Angela novamente, conversando sobre garotos. Tudo o que duas adolescentes de 14 anos adoravam fazer.

Eu me levantei da cama e peguei a calça e a calcinha de Bella, vestindo-a com as peças de roupa. Eu dei mais um beijo nela e me aproximei do rádio para desligar a música. Só que ao invés de tirar o CD e puxar o rádio da tomada, eu coloquei o meu pen drive nele e coloquei uma música do Angus e da Julia Stone. Bella a amava. _Love Will Take You_ começou a tocar baixinho, vagarosamente se esgueirando pelo meu quarto enquanto a minha garota cochilava.

Eu entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta atrás de mim sem trancá-la com a chave. Puxei minha blusa pela minha cabeça e empurrei a minha calça e a minha cueca samba-canção para fora de minhas pernas. Eu fechei meus olhos e segurei um gemido quando o tecido raspou na minha ereção. Abri o box do banheiro e entrei, ligando o chuveiro. A água gelada caiu em minhas costas como um alívio, mas não foi o suficiente para acabar com a minha excitação. Meu pau ainda continuava em pé como um menino malcriado. Com um suspiro irritado, mudei o chuveiro para água quente e deixei meu corpo se acostumar com a nova temperatura.

Minha mente começou a vagar para Bella, e o que tinha acontecido no meu quarto momentos antes. Por dentro ela era tão quente e úmida quanto sua boca. Eu ainda podia me lembrar de sua língua inquieta e curiosa brincando comigo. Sem que me desse conta, minha mão já havia vagado para baixo e havia pegado ritmo no movimento. Eu peguei o sabonete e fiz bastante espuma, passando em volta do meu pau. Contornei o prepúcio e gemi. Agora ele estava lubrificado o bastante para eu aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos. Encostei a minha testa no piso gelado do banheiro e olhei para baixo enquanto a minha mão fazia uma _dança_ bem conhecida por mim com o meu corpo.

Dança. Isso era coisa de Bella. A minha garota tinha vergonha de dizer palavras como "masturbação" então usava essas figuras de linguagem. E eu nunca acharia algo vindo dela ridículo. Se ela não conseguia dizer, eu fingiria que não podia fazê-lo também. Tudo para que ela se sentisse confortável.

Ouvi um clique e soube que a porta do banheiro tinha sido aberta.

Meus olhos imediatamente vagaram para ela. Comecei a pensar, um pouco alarmado, sobre quem era. Meus pais não podiam ser. Só me restava Alice ou Bella. Alice nunca entraria no meu quarto sem bater, mas mesmo assim foi um alívio reconhecer as cores das roubas de Bella por trás da visão embaçada que eu tinha, parado atrás do box. Eu o abri e a vi, ainda sonolenta, caminhando em minha direção. Ela chutou e empurrou suas roupas para fora de seu corpo e eu tive que rir ao ver que ela estava entrando no box comigo sem tirar o sutiã. Enxaguei minhas mãos rapidamente e tirei e sutiã dela, jogando-o no banheiro, no mesmo lugar onde estavam as suas roupas.

Minhas mãos coçaram, mas eu não voltei a tocar no meu pau. Eu não sabia por onde a minha intimidade com Bella estava oscilando depois do que acontecera.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu a minha ereção. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ela olhou para mim.

— Não me diga que você vai parar só porque eu cheguei.

— Não, eu... Eu não estava... Quer dizer... — eu gaguejei inutilmente. Bella apenas continuou com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas e eu sabia que era inútil tentar negar.

— Vamos, Edward, vá em frente — ela me disse.

— Bella... — eu murmurei gemendo. No entanto, não neguei o que minha garota me pedia. Eu alcancei a minha ereção e voltei com os movimentos. Seus olhos castanhos de cervo assustado estavam me encarando. Porra, isso era excitante por bosta. Bem melhor do que todo aquele pornô que Eleazer me emprestava quando vinha aqui em casa. Eu fiquei de lado para Bella, a olhando pelo canto dos olhos enquanto voltava a apoiar minha cabeça no piso frio da parede do banheiro.

Bella veio até mim e me abraçou por trás. Suas mãos correram pelas minhas costas e pela parte interna de meus braços. Meus joelhos fraquejaram. Suas palmas corriam por todo o meu corpo e eu não conseguia parar de gemer. O meu fim foi quando sua mão se juntou a minha e começou a me ajudar contra os movimentos. Eu nos virei e deixei Bella entre mim e a parede. Meu corpo estava pressionado ao dela e eu conseguia sentir o formato de seus seios em minhas costas. Porra, eu podia dizer até onde ficavam os seus mamilos. Eu gemi e esfreguei minhas costas contra ela como o cara totalmente hormonal que eu era. Eu senti seus seios balançando. Sua mão ainda estava junta com a minha. Eu estava a ponto de explodir.

Bella sussurrou o meu nome baixinho e eu finalmente gozei.

Nós ficamos parados por alguns momentos, até que ela pegou nossas mãos e colocou embaixo do chuveiro para lavá-las, livrando-as do sabão e não apenas dele. Bella beijou as costas do meu ombro e seus dedos correram pela parte interna da minha coxa. Eu senti um arrepio e fechei os olhos. Quando os abri, ela estava de frente para mim.

Seus olhos castanhos pareciam maiores.

— Eu te amo — foi minha vez de sussurrar, entorpecido.

— Eu também. E eu quero fazer sexo com você.

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

— Agora? — eu sussurrei, em choque.

— Não agora... mas eu disse isso porque eu quero. Eu achei que eu estivesse esperando me sentir pronta para isso, mas eu já estou, Edward. Eu não estava esperando por nada. Eu quero você. — Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e mordiscou meu lábio inferior, colocando suas mãos em volta de meus ombros.

— Então... nós vamos fazer amor? — Pela primeira vez na vida eu não achei essa expressão brega demais.

Ela sorriu para mim.

— Nós vamos. Logo.

— Logo — eu concordei.

Colei meu corpo ao dela e a puxei para debaixo do chuveiro comigo, deixando que a água molhasse o seu cabelo macio. Eu peguei o shampoo e comecei a ensaboá-lo enquanto Bella me lavava com a esponja. Era a nossa rotina.

Era uma sensação engraçada a que eu estava sentindo. Porque, ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava ansioso para finalmente fazer sexo com Bella, eu também estava disposto a esperar. Ela sorriu para mim e eu soube que ela me tinha na palma de sua mão. Meus desejos eram seus. Eu realizaria as _suas_ vontades. Mesmo que isso significasse ter de esperar. (O que não significava. _Não mais._)

Eu acho que é assim que você se sente... quando você realmente ama alguém.

_(...) _| (...)  
_In my eyes you're all I've known_ | Nos meus olhos você é tudo o que eu conheço  
_Darlin', let's go home_ | Querido, vamos para casa

_Love, love will take you_ | O amor, o amor irá pegar você.  
_(...)_ | (...)

* * *

**Reviews são _sempre_ bem-vindas.**


End file.
